Reclaim
by Mystical Ninja Unicorns
Summary: 30 years into an apocalyptic nightmare, an organization rises. The Reclaimers. They seek out the weak and protect them, trying to reclaim the society that now only the adults know. In a dark world like this, there's no telling what's in the distance.
1. Ch1 A Desprite Fight

**Reclaim: Pilot**

"Alexandria Charlotte Vance… right?" The man at the cold desk looked up at her from the file in his hand.

Alex nodded. Anxiety kept her dry mouth shut. "And you're a ranger of the 7th platoon?"

She nodded again to the man's question. She held her gear tight to her body; her legs ready to fly at any moment.

"Reporting for official exposure training, sir." She said quietly. "I was told to check in here for my pick up."

"Yep." The man simply said. "Go wait in the lobby. Your mentor will have all your supplies."

Alex nodded nervously.

She just graduated from the Ranger Academy. It was a program set up by the Reclaimers. They were a military group that was the key reason for the survival of thousands of people in this apocalyptic time.

Alex walked into the room past the man's desk. It was small with a couch against three of the four walls. Two doorways. One for coming in and one for going out. The last shred of all that was normal for anyone who entered is instantly blown away with the first step inside.

She sat down nervously. Her nearly empty backpack only held a spare outfit and a couple pairs of underwear and socks.

She waited four years for this point, almost dreading it. To go outside the comfort of the Reclaimers arms and fight for a dead world. It wasn't exactly a dream for anyone, but someone had to do it. So at the age of 13 you were sent to take a test. A test for your future. It determined where you were meant to be. Then you went to a school and for half the day you learned simple knowledge that challenged the mind and improved critical thinking. After, you went to a detailed training that was more in your expected area. After graduation you moved onto working your field for the rest of your short life. It was a cruel world.

Now, it was Alex's turn.

After about ten minutes, a man entered the room and gestured for her. She looked up at him. He looked about 22 with a stubble on his chin and a wild look in his green eyes.

"Vance?"

Alex nodded nervously. "Y-yes." She swallowed what felt like a rock as her hands shook uncontrollably.

"I am your mentor." He simply stated. "Come with me. It'll be dark too soon."

Alex put her backpack on and followed him through the gutted hospital but now Reclaimers base of operations and housing in one of the larger settlements, Hope.

It was a small town once. Reclaimers moved in and at first just housed and aided people within the hospital after remodeling and reinforcing it. Eventually they expanded and after building a chain link fence around the entire town and setting up a perimeter, and after two years, set up a whole entire town for hundreds of people to live in.

Everything was not perfect though. They just recently lost the settlement, Kald. It was a good sized one, almost three hundred people lived there. So far fifty survivors have arrived at Hope; another thirty at the other four, farther, settlements. The fact that it was a settlement closest to Hope made everyone worry.

That's why Rangers were needed. They were the alert system, the eyes, the ears, and the left hand of the Reclaimers. They were the second most important branch, besides the military that did a lot of the reclaiming and protecting of settlements.

Alex walked out of the hospital following this strange man. It was odd for opposite sex pairs for a Ranger exposure training, due mostly to rape claims that popped up during the first rough years of the program. But clearly this man was a very trusted and dependable official.

"When we leave the safety of these walls I need you to do me a favor and try not to scream when and if we run into zombies. Noise attracts them."

Alex nodded something twitchy. "Yes, sir." Her shaky voice admitted her fear.

"My name is Gerald."

They exited the cold, business like halls of the hospital into the bloody dying light that surrounded everything in it's red glare. "My cabin is about two hours away from here. We must move quickly if we don't want to risk stumbling blind into a horde. Dying on your first day doesn't look good on either of us."

"How long have you been out there?" They walked up to a minibike. The only form of transportation these days besides a car, but most of those were commandeered for the Reclaimers so they can move supplies from one settlement to another or go for massive runs that they did once a week in far away places.

Alex almost went for the job of Runner, but they decided that she would be better as a Ranger. She ended up scoring the highest in her class in all of her classes. Because of that, when she finishes her two year exposure training, she'll be rewarded with her own minibike, an abundance of supplies, and a base made in her vision by trained men. The Reclaimers treat their star children well.

"About my whole life." He stated. "I was born right before the Reclaimers had the news out about their reclaiming of the hospital in Hope. For about three years, my mother took care of me on the road. We stayed anywhere safe and ate out of cans. It was hard for my mother, but five years of hardship paid off.

"We came to Hope, well the beginning of it. Soon after they trained me on being a Runner. They use to start us young when men were in short supply, although I didn't go out very far and as much as they do now. I switched to Ranger when they started that at seventeen."

Alex placed her bookbag on top of a dirtier one already in the basket. Gerald replaced the rope over their items and tied it snug. "At first new Rangers were sent out on their own, but someone found sending them with experienced Rangers had more of a success rate."

Gerald mounted his bike and looked back at Alex. "Hop on."

She got onto the back of the bike's seat and wrapped her arms around his hard abs. It made her cheeks red. The opposite sex wasn't really a concern for teenagers these days.

He began heading for the gates on his noisy bike. He slowed to the double chain link fence.

Men came to him.

"New trainee, Gerald?" The soldier asked. "You sure you don't want to spend the night? A horde was spotted earlier today. A little too close to the perimeter, I'd say."

"I know I passed the horde on my way here. One of em got in my way here and I almost crashed." Gerald chuckled. "Don't worry about me. Worry about tonight. Last night before the new moon."

The soldier appeared off put by his words. He swallowed apprehensively. "Right." The soldier stepped back, a new, more anxious attitude than when he first approached. "Let hope carry you through the night, brother."

The gate opened and Gerald slowly rolled into the space between both gates. People would enter the outside gate and the inside gate wouldn't open until the other gate was closed and there were no zombies in the 'no man's land'.

The outside gate opened and Gerald zoomed into the outside world, without fear. "Hold on."

Alex wanted to scream. She held the man's rock of a chest tight and watch as the world zoomed by.

This was it.

Alex shook, not from the cold wind slapping her skin as she cut through the terrain, but from the cold sinking feeling of her safety letting go.

It was only getting farther away.

It was dark out by the time they reached Gerald's small cabin. Alex's body was covered in goosebumps. She could spot moving figures in the distant night, but Gerald paid no mind.

"Quickly. Inside." He dodged some simple spike traps as he walked up to the small porch. He opened the door for her and she quickly walked into the warm arms of a blazing fire. She quickly rushed inside and embraced that hot comfort.

Gerald sealed the door, holding the two bookbags. "These two bag are holding your new items for survival." He dropped them to her left. "There's a chest under my medical cabinet over there." She looked to her left and there it was, in the corner of the room. "Store your items there. A bedroll is in there. You should probably sleep near the fire; this cabin is quite cold at night."

"Where would you be sleeping?"

Gerald pointed above his head. "In the loft. I know it's quite dark in here, you probably didn't see it. Too much light and they're like moths. Really any stimulation attracts them, but alas another time." He headed for a dimly lit corner and climbed up a ladder.

"Sleep well Vance. You're going to need it."


	2. Ch2 A Babe in the Woods

**A Babe in the Woods**

Alex woke up to quiet morning. The birds chirped outside to remind her the world was still spinning.

It was weird. She couldn't hear the chatter of voices happily walking the streets. Just the calm, cooling wind and the song of feathers.

She sat up. This bedroll was hardly comfortable. She looked around the cabin. It was small, not at all what she expected. Rangers that come into Hope would always speak of their cool underground bunker or entire house they live in. Maybe those were just vain ones… probably never leave their grand bases.

Alex could hear the soft snores of Gerald above her. She decided to use this short free time to look around and put her items away.

She noticed near the door was a small table with two chairs, an unlit candle and a dirty plate sat upon it. On the other side of the door, there was a kitchen. It wasn't big or impressive, in fact quite dirty from age. She could hear the hum of the fridge, and wondered if this place really did have electricity. She walked slowly to the fridge. She opened the doors and felt the tickle of a cold breeze. She gasped in amazement.

"What are you doing?"

Alex turned around anxiously. "Your fridge works."

Barely anyone had a working fridge these days. Especially anyone living outside of a settlement.

"Aye. There are solar panels on the roof. They came with this place. A survivor who used to work with them fixed it for me for a good price. A couple lights work but I don't use them; too much light."

Gerald reached into the fridge and grabbed some eggs and bacon. "Why don't we have breakfast?" He said cheerily.

The smell of food made the small cabin warmer. Alex couldn't help but to lean in and sigh.

"I figured being a Ranger would suck when it came to food."

Gerald smiled. "It usually is. Some Rangers depend upon rations from their air drops. I prefer to hunt and grow. I have a small farm nearby I harvest from. Chicken lay eggs, I grow herbs and vegetables, I lay snares, and hunt a pig or deer sometimes. Its quite rewarding." Alex nodded, happy that this Ranger was chosen for her. He seemed the best at what he did. "I still receive some rations. But not as much as other Rangers. Which is good because I can request other items instead of food."

"How do airdrops work?" Alex wondered aloud.

"When you become a fully trained Ranger they'll hand you a bunch of paperwork to fill out. In that pile there will be an airdrop request form with items and 'prices'. They don't charge you real money but you will have a limit. It contains choices food, medication and first aids, ammo, and weapon parts. They also add some files for you to fill out and read for information on the area here. Anything else like books, soap, or anything you think that's more of a want, you have to buy it from one of the settlements. Occasionally a traveling trader will come by. You also choose to have the air drop as much as every three days or as little as once a month. It's quite a benefit, working for the Reclaimers."

Gerald grabbed two plates from his cupboards. He put an even amount of egg and bacon on both plates and handed one to Alex. Soon after grabbing a hold of a fork, Alex was attacking the food like her life depended on it, and it kinda did. Once they were done, Gerald put the plates in the sink.

"Today we're going to work on your survivor skills. I'm going to teach about plants that are edible, hunting, snares, and farming. I need you to be fully alert. If you need anything do not be afraid to ask."

Alex smiled at him. She was not expecting him to be so friendly and caring towards her. "Are you the best Ranger the Reclaimers have?"

Gerald thought for a second. His pink lips that were supported by a strong jaw thinned as he decided his answer. "Well they have promised me a cozy little house at Hope for whenever I retire and for me to live like a king. So I believe yes I'm up there. I have some influence in the Council should I need it." He gestured at Alex. "I looked at you file the other day before I rode to Hope. You were at the very top of your class in Ranger training. I'm not surprised since they've always sent me the best, but your scores were the highest I've seen. I was quite impressed."

Alex blushed at her recognition for her hard work. Instead of most teens these days who drowned themselves in drugs and parties to escape the reality that they'll probably die young, Alex threw herself into work. She knew it was the key to survival. The more she prepared herself for the outside world, the better chance of retiring a happy old person.

"It wasn't easy." Alex nervously chuckled. "A lot of sleepless nights and stressful days."

Gerald nodded. "And I'm afraid more is to come."

Alex put on her leather armor with shaking hands. It was a simple breastplate, standard issue for Reclaimer cadets. It came with matching leather gauntlets, boots, and thigh pads. It protected from bites. Although her neck was exposed. The armor was comfortable and light, as well as very warm. With fall coming up, it would be good for the chilly weather.

This was it. She was going outside to face the dead and rotting. What could potentially be her death.

Gerald walked up to her, sensing her fear. "Ready to go?"

Alex nodded, her lungs not able to get enough air. She started to hyperventilate. The harder she tried to calm it, the more it became difficult to breathe.

Gerald reacted immediately. He grabbed her shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze. "Alex, focus on me. Deep breathes. You're okay."

After a while she began to calm. Tears began to pour down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She was sweating and covered in snot and tears.

"Shh. Alex this is normal. You're not the only newbie I've seen with this reaction. Your fear is normal."

Alex nodded. Her emotions began to subside as pressure started to release.

"That's better." Gerald gave a light smile. "I was born out there so I've never had to deal with the realization of my potential death by leaving safety, but many of my apprentices and friends have had similar reactions. It's okay." He gave her a smack on the shoulder. "Come. You'll be just fine."

She took a deep breath and grabbed her pistol and knife. She had a sheath for each on her belt.

Gerald grabbed a shopping basket and gave her a hearty pat on the back as she began to walk outside. She expected a horde to be waiting, but there were none in immediate sight.

It was quiet. An erie peace was settled in these sunny woods.

Gerald closed the door behind him and she followed him.

He carried a smiler rifle on his back, as well as a blood stained bat. He held a pistol in his hand with an extended barrel to silence shots. A knife peeked from his right boot.

"It's going to be an easy day today okay?" The sunlight made his pale skin glow. "Just some chores I'm gonna show you and what you're required to do everyday."

After about five minutes of walking down a small path, they came a fenced in garden. It smelt of fresh earth.

Gerald pulled out one of the old plastic shopping bags from his pocket and lined the basket. "Start with potatoes and corn, just one plant of each will do. Afterwards grab a good hand full of each of the strawberries and blueberries. I'm going to collect water over here." He pointes to a small man made pond which was basically a hole in the ground with a tarp over it. It looked like it collected rainwater and was clearer than most water sources. "Always be alert when you're outside. Zombies aren't very stealthy but getting distracted makes it easier for them to get the upper hand."

Alex nodded and began her collection by digging up one potatoes plant and collecting the potatoes buried in the dirt.

"What made you want to grow a garden?" Alex asked as she moved onto corn.

"I found a good amount of seeds on a traveling merchant that was resently killed. Bandits got him, unfortunately. I took them and started growing them. It turns out all the toxins in the water have a good side. Plant grow at accelerated rates. I planted these a week ago. Instead of waiting a season I wait a week, slowly collect, and sell the surplus. And at the end of the week, I make more seeds out of the plants and replant."

"Wouldn't the toxins then enter our body from eating this?"

Gerald shrugged as he filled jars with water. "I have no clue. I have yet to get sick and all of people I've sold it to haven't said so. I think the dirt filters most of it out so that when it comes to the plants, the plants takes out just enough that it doesn't effect out body. Which also explains why some water sources can't even be boiled to become safe enough to drink.

"I don't know exact details of what they tried using to kill the zombie virus but ended up just poisoning the water supplies, but I hear it did get rid of a lot of the buggers. Cities use to just swarm in them. They say there's a huge island thats all city that no one could get off of when it started. So what happened was they cut off the exits real good and left so that anyone alive would just die. I hear that zombies are being trampled by their brethren it's so crowded. Just stories come out of that place though. No one has actually seen in since it started."

"Wow." Alex let her imagination run on this zombie island. "Had anyone been to an old city recently?"

Gerald thought. "Reclaimers are always trying to figure out how to concour a city. They could just clear out the zombies and loot everything in sight. Its not as simple. There's too much risk they would drive them out and they would form huge horde to trample the smaller towns. City zombies are starving, rotting away with the elements. Reclaimers figure they'll wait fifty of so years before investigating. Maybe the rot will reach their brains and they'll die on their own. It's impossible to think these things will last forever."

Alex finished her gathering. As she stood, a chill ran across her back. The snap of a twig and labored breathes warned her of danger.

She turned around and stumbled at the sight.

A woman. Her skin green and blue. Eyes sunk and dripping out of its sockets with a slow rot. Her dress, once white, but now red and brown, torn and tattered. A rotted breast hung and peeked from the dress. She smelt terrible and walked swayingly. Hunger seeped from her and Alex looked like a good meal.

"Watch out." Gerald said as he pulled out his pistol.

Alex backed up slowly.

"Geral-"

Oof. Alex's foot caught and she fell to the ground on her back.

Sensing her vulnerability, the woman jumped upon her. Her claws of a hand which was so worn bone peeked from the skin like it was a blanket and was filed to deadly points. Her head moved closer and closer to Alex's face.

Alex could hear Gerald reacting. His footsteps sounded like they were far away as she struggled for her life. All her training fled with her courage. She felt her body getting weaker as they struggled.

Finally a knife pierced the woman's skull and she dropped. Gerald rolled the body away and offered a hand to the shaking Alex.

Gerald didn't seem to have much emotion on his face. "No worries." he simply said. "You must outgrow that fear though. It shall make you a babe in the woods, if you give in."


	3. Ch3 To Aid Another

Wet and cold. That's all Alex felt as she walked in her shitty boots down the even shittier road. Her black hair hung like a depressing curtain around her head. Gareld walked beside her. Their adventures were wearisome and made her long for their warm cabin.

"Only a mile left til we reach the city." Gareld said to Alex cheerfully. For a man fighting for his life at the end of humanity, he was quite cheerful. Sometimes unfortunately, Alex found it quite annoying. She grew to be a bit of a downer. The past year of being out in the cold world gave her a shell of ice that was a thick armor. She's seen thing her peers back at the settlements has never suffered.

Gareld looked at her sidelong. "You've been awfully quiet lately, Alex."

Alex shrugged. "Just a bit down I guess." She sighed and looked down at the muddy terrain. "It's hard think risking my life fighting is worth anything when it's ten against one. There seems no end to this madness. No peace in this war."

Gareld nodded. "Sure. But our fight is more valuable than ever. Some day the last of the dead will be finished. And maybe our grandchildren or even children will have a fresh start."

Alex shrugged again.

"So there's an outpost in this city?"

"A small one yes. Only about 60 people. They call it Vigilance."

"And once we get there?" Alex asked.

"We speak to Caleb." Gareld smiled. "He's got a problem and the Rangers Initiative decided we're the ones to fix it."

"Rangers are problem solvers as well?"

"Sometimes. We're the only ones that are out here constantly. On the move, gathering intel. We have less limitations and a lot of downtime so that means we come to the aid of smaller bases when needed."

Alex nodded. She could hear the low moans of the undead coming near. She could see them moving in the distance. "How much farther?"

"We're right outside the city now. You know the drill. No guns, work quickly and quietly. Follow my lead it's a couple of blocks in. When you see a tower, know we'll be close."

Alex readied her knife, out of the holster on her thigh. It's longer than most normal hunting knives and stronger. She was constantly sharpening it, like a nervouse tick.

They worked their way into the city, quickly burying their knives in the heads of zombie upon zombie, some more difficult than others. Eventually Alex tuened a corner and set her eyes upon a fences and in front of the fence was wood spikes and barbed wire.

"Here?" Alex looked at Gareld who took in the sight with a squint of his eyes.

"This looks like the place. Personally haven't been here."

Alex raised her eyebrows at him. "How did you know how to get here?"

"Memorized the map they sent in my last drop."

They approached the base with arms raised as mangled bodies swiped at them from their hopeless entrapment. They walked around the perimeter until they found the door. It was a welded in safe door from a bank. Very heavy duty. It opened for them slowly with a high pitched moan.

They stepped inside a small concrete room and the door locked behind them closing them in darkness. Another door opened on the other end of the room and they entered again in the bright noon light. When their eyes adjusted, their vision was welcomed by the ends of five rifles all pointed at them.

"Who are you two?" An older gentleman with a peppered black and grey beard asked. He had a strong look about his face. Clearly the leader.

"Caleb?" Gareld asked the speaker. "The Resistance sent us. We're part of the Ranger's division."

The man nodded and sat for a bit before speaking. "Let's speak in my office. Follow me."

Alex took in the same base. It had two building. A tall one four stories high with sharp shooters meeting her gaze from the roof. The second one was small and surronded by a second chain link fence with only one story and a tall tower next to it. It was pretty small for holding 60 people but maybe there was more than what she was seeing.

Caleb, who Alex assumed he must be for having an office, lead them to the bigger building and they trailed him to the top floor with a desk sat blocked off by a wall of glass. He nodded to the woman, who Alex assumed was his secretary as she sat at a second smaller desk off to the side, and walked in through his glass door to a quiet office that was barren except for two filing cabinets and a small table to the left of the desk. He pointed to a couch, for them to sit, in front of his desk as he sat in his office chair and leaned back, groaning.

"So I'm assuming they left explaining why you're here to me."

Gareld nodded. "They were quite vague."

Caleb let out another groan. "We're struggling horribly. But before I explain how maybe I should give you a little history.

"This place is almost 3 years old. I formed it myself as a safe haven for anyone who may be living in the city, since, as I'm sure you know, cities are ripe with materials but terribly dangerous for zombies seem to gather in them. I and 5 othet people built most of what you saw and after a while became a safe haven for 60 people but we're slowly growing. Just added two more families that staggered upon the place.

"The thing is most people who are wandering around out there probably don't know about any nearby safe bases. Theres bandits and just not very nice people out there and so that makes people skeptical of anyone they run into and they tend not to talk to you if they did.

"The way the base runs is pretty systematic. During the day a couple of our boys that we've choosen for that day will go out crack of dawn and scavang. The others stay behind and either repair the fence or guard and lookout. Women and children tend the gardens, keep the place clean and run our office where we keep track of supplies, requests, and hold a file on everyone. Elderly usually watch the children when they're on downtime from chores. Besides those scavangers, no body is aloud to leave. Also we make sure no one makes too much noise, rather have a hoard pass us by than test our fence.

"Back to the problem at hand." Caleb sighed and rubbed his face. Clearly this was difficult for him. "I don't know how but my wife went outside the fences with the scavangers one morning a week back. Of course the one time she does it ends up being the time they run into a hoard. They were trapped in a building and ended up breaking through. Only two men came back with barely a backpack of supplies. Which means not only are we down on manpower, we're also short on supplies. We've picked clean the part of town around us and a mile out. The part that the hoard was released ended up being a fresh part that we were just starting to pick through. I don't know what you can do. I can't tell you the answer to our problem. But the Resistance holds my base very high up priority and if I have to trod back to Hope without my wife and nothing to show for my 3 hard years of work, I'd rather perish under a hoard. My hands are tied but I figured if I asked the Resistance for help, they would send someone to help out around camp and scavenge."

Caleb now seemed to shed his armor and put on a look of vulnerability. "Could you aid me?"

Gareld stood and Caleb followed suit. Gerald held out his hand with a smile on his face. They shook as Gareld said, "I would be honored to help you sir. We will stay for a while and help out around here and scavang for you. Tell us where to put our stuff and we'll head out soon."

Alex then saw how deep Gareld's compassion for helping people was. He beemed at the chance to show this humble leader how helpful he truly could be.


	4. Ch4 A Dark Night

Alex and Gerald ended up bunking away from the others in a small makeshift hut on the roof of the tall building. They said that usually the sharpshooters would alternate using it to sleep in, but they were willing to share it with the two Rangers. It was tiny, L shaped hut and only had enough space for a queen mattress and two bed rolls and a small campfire in between the two. The queen mattress sat in the small cubby of one side and had two cabinets above it that held food and supplies for the sharpshooters since they were to stay on watch all night and had alternate shifts.

There were four sharp shooters total on the roof. Two men, two women. There was a red head named Ron with a primitive, serious look forever pasted to his face and a lanky body. He reminded Alex of a stray dog with bad experiences with people. Another sharpshooter was John. He didn't speak and held his gun very close, always looking nervously into the campfire before getting up quickly and walking around the roof over and over before he got tired and sat down again. The other two were twin girls, who claimed their names were Star and Liz. They had messy hair and wild grins about them, always goofing and getting into trouble, and were oddly very sexual in their jokes and behavior. The four would took turns getting up at different points of the day and night to keep watch for threats. They would also alternate looking around and there was always at least one person walking around the roof with a pair of binoculars and a look of fear pointed to the boundaries of their vision.

Gerald and Alex were informed they would have to share the queen mattress when they choose to sleep, and as their first night there, they choose to speak with the sharpshooters and settle in. They were prepared to go out at the crack of dawn, and now sat by the campfire with the twins while Ron paced around the roof.

"You guys are brave for being outside of walls all the time. What happens when a hoard is near?" Liz, or at least Alex guessed that was who it was, said to them.

Gerald smiled at them politely. "If a hoard passes by, we usually get under this very large thick comforter that's been put over a campfire so it smells of smoke. That way they cannot smell us as well. It hides the smell of our breathe, which is what they smell and our odor but it's not as strong. And we are not that brave, just very, very unintelligent" Gerald smiled wolfishly at Alex upon saying the last sentence.

"It must get so hot under there." Star said with a mischievous tone. "I bet you guys have to get naked to keep cool." Her twin snickered as they grinned together, like looking at a mirror.

Alex immediately looked down with red hot coals for cheeks. "Not at all." She mumbled. Sex was an uncomfortable topic for Alex, after all at the end of the world, there wasn't a whole lot of time to focus on relationships and boy parts, especially since she studied more and didn't party and throw herself at the whim of other people like most teens in her generation did.

Star and Liz giggled together as they noticed her reaction. "Oh how cute." They said together.

The two moved closer to Gerald, "Teaching the virgin a thing or two, are we master ranger?" Star teased.

Liz snickered. "I bet we could school the master."

Star gasped and slapped her sister's arm playfully. "Liz, you slutty girl!" She exclaimed.

Liz giggled, they were like children. "You started it!" They giggled even louder.

Alex stood up, mostly to get away from light that betrayed her bright cheeks and embarrassed look. Never had she met such vulgar girls, and to be acting in such a way towards her teacher made it even worse. She turned her back as they giggled more at her and she went to the edge of the roof to aid in keeping watch. She heard their devilish whispers to Gerald, teasing and tempting him. He seemed unresponsive, until he spoke.

"Girls, it is so repulsive to act in such a way." He spoke calmly, with a friendly smile. "I understand, new people are exciting I'm sure." And with that he got up and left.

The girls seemed not to care about his reaction and continued to giggle and joke with their obscene humor.

Gerald stood next to Alex. "Those girls thrive off of any sort of reaction towards their language. Do not be ashamed for what you haven't experienced. Be proud. One of the few things I see anymore is class."

"I'm not embarrassed." Alex grumbled.

Gerald chuckled. "I never said you were." He smiled at her encouragingly. "Come, it is getting late and we have to get up early."

Alex nodded and she followed him to the small hut. They layed their bedrolls on the dirty mattress.

"I'm going to wash up." Alex said, grabbing her small bag for personal care.

Gerald nodded as he took off his shirt. "Of course."

Alex climbed down the ladder and to the well in the middle of the courtyard. She grabbed a bucket and filled it halfway with water. Using a dirty cloth and some small scraps of soap left, she went behind a curtain meant for washing up and took her shirt off. She washed her chest before taking her pants off and doing the same. She was always covered in dirt from her travels. She dumped the bucket on her body to rinse off and began to dry herself off quickly as she shivered uncontrollably in the night.

Help!

Alex stopped. Something called in the distance.

Help me, anyone!

There. A voice. Carried by the wind, faded.

Alex quickly got dressed and looked around. She couldn't see anything in the dark night.

Please!

A pleading voice called, it was urgent. She was able to figure that it was from the direction that Caleb said that his Runners went missing. Maybe there was a Runner trapped somewhere in the ruins. To call out in the dark and expose your location, they must be in deep trouble.

The hair stood up on the back of her neck, thinking of what she was gonna do next was too scary to plan it out, she just had to do it.

Alex acted quickly. She went back to the hut to find a sleeping Gerald.

Should she wake him? No. She could do this on her own... right?

She quickly grabbed her stuff and talked herself into doing this stupid, and very dangerous thing. She'd been out in this shit world for almost a year, she could do it. Sooner or later, she'd have to leave the safety of Gerald too...

She took an empty bag to gather supplies and her weapons were strapped to her belt. She covered her face with a smoky bandana. The smell would mask her breathe and since she just washed, she should be good for a couple of hours.

Just follow the noise, look at the scenario and decide whether or not to act or just report it back to Caleb.

As she left the hut, Ron caught her arm, "What are you up to, Ranger?"

Alex cleared her throat. "Ranger business. Just doing some investigating. I'll be back in a couple hours."

Ron squinted at her. "Go towards the back, there will be three crates. It'll let you jump the fence. You got to jump far though because of the traps. When I spot you come back, I'll open the door for you and let you in, as long as you're not being followed by a hoard that is. The coast is clear for as far as almost a mile. That means they're staying in a large group, probably to keep themselves from freezing like plants tonight. After 3 hours, I'm waking your teacher and telling him you're gone."

Alex nodded. "Thanks for the help."

She then began for the back of the camp, looking for the three crates Ron described. They were easy enough to find.

The crates left just 6 six inches of fence to jump over, but she had to jump as far as five feet. She stretched her legs as far as possible. Her foot hit a wood spike, a little too hard, but after limping it off, she was ready.

She disappeared, just like how Gerald taught her. Rangers were a master of camouflage. She went through shambled ruins and dodged any noise of grunts or labored breathes.

Help!

It was more clear now. A couple blocks in, she had to be on the lookout. There was so much risk but to save someone from a terrible fate... that was worth it.

The dead were also attracted to the noise, which made a great cover for Alex, but they were still heading for the same thing, which meant a huge group could be waiting for her.

She traced the voice to a ruined brick building 3 stories high. Zombies gathered, all scratching at the building, their hunger could be sensed from miles away; their pained moans peirced her ears that sent a shiver down her spine.

She looked over the scene as she listened to the cries for mercy come from the building. That metal door didn't have much left in it. They were sure to break at any minute.

There. A gutter led to the roof with barely any zombies around. She could probably sneak past the fiends in her way but getting out was another problem.

She stuck low to the ground, following the shadows leading to it and dodged any interaction with the undead busy with trying to break down the building for a measly snack. She dug her boots into the side of the building and climbed up as quietly and as carefully as possible. Alex felt the thing coming loose, barely holding on from a couple of screws. As she launched herself forward and grabbed the roof, the gutter ripped off the building and went crashing down to the ocean of zombies below.

Great. Now this place was going to be a hot spot for days.

She walked up to the roof entrance for the building. Locked. A nice, hard kick to the it changed that real fast. She sprinted down the stairs, sure she was going to end up tumbling down them.

At the second floor, the voice was very clear. "Stay away!"

A shotgun went off and almost clipped Alex by the doorway.

"W-wait!" Alex shouted out in surprise. "I'm here to help! I heard your cries."

The woman started sobbing hard in response. "That is s-so hard to believe." Alex then turned the corner to find a skeleton of a woman, crumbled in a pile of dirty cloth. "I've been out here for a week with barely anything to drink and nothing to eat." She cried, and held herself, and shook with emotion. "I just want to go back and hold my husband again. This was such a huge mistake."

"Wait." Alex realized quickly who this woman was. "You're Caleb's wife?!"

She looked up, hope gleaming in her eyes. "You know of Caleb? Of Vigilance?"

Alex nodded. "I'm a Ranger. We were sent to aid Caleb to keep the base going. The place has hit some hard times after you went missing. I was just washing up when I heard you and thought to investigate. You sounded despite. I honestly don't know how I heard you."

She went back to sobbing. "Thank you! Thank you!" She looked up with teary eyes. "My name is Marie. Please... Take me home."

Alex gave an even more defining nod. "Of course."

And of course right when she said this in the middle of a hopeful moment the door on the first floor broke with a loud bang. Zombies began to fill the place and water filling a sinking boat.

They began to bang the door that protected the room. That door wasn't as strong as the other, and was probably going to break in less than a minute. Alex had no idea what to do and quickly looked around. Their only hope was to get on the roof.

"C'mon, the roof is our only hope." Alex said. She grabbed Marie's hand and they sprinted up the stairs, that mostly consisted of Alex dragging the worn woman. She had no energy, and no strength left in her body; but thankfully was also very light due to this fact.

They hit the cool air as they reached the roof and Alex, very panicky, began to look down, figuring out how they were going to survive a jump.

Crash

The second floor door was down. There was no time to think, not time to-

There. A dumpster full of rotten trash and open. Perfect soft spot to land. She grabbed Marie without saying a word and threw her down. She watched as she landed on the soft trash safe and sound. She quickly got out and Alex jumped into the darkness. She landed, hard, and lost her breath.

She recovered as quickly as possible, which wasn't as quick as she would've liked, and grabbed Marie's hand. They would have to run all the way to Vigilance and hope they make it.

After a mile of running with zombies on their heels, Marie began to slow to a crawl as Alex dragged her.

"Please, don't leave me." She started to cry again, her body giving up.

"I won't." Alex promised. She would bring Caleb his wife, even if it killed her.

But just as she said this, a hand shot out from the dark and grabbed her shoulder. Thinking it was a zombie she turned around quickly, and ripped her shoulder out of it's grasp. As she turned around to deliver a solid blow, it quickly deflected it.

"Gerald!?" Alex asked surprised. He didn't say anything to her. His face was one of extremely pissed.

They ran out of time. Soon, zombies were upon Marie, and at the sound of the first scream, Gerald grabbed Alex and began sprinting, dragging her with him as she fought to try and get back to Marie.

"No!" Alex shouted. She promised.

Marie's screamed were terrifying. Sharp knives in the dark, cold night of pain and suffering and loss. "HELP! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Her begging was soon replaced by ear piercing screams of mercy. No more words, just audible suffering for miles.

"No." Alex began to cry. "No, no." Her screams were accusing her of failure. Of cursing her with a terrible death. Her screams could make Alex feel her pain. The teeth piercing her skin, the nail clawing her eyes, her flesh being torn apart while she could feel every thing. And just as suddenly as her screams began, they stopped.

It made it official. She was dead.

Gerald dragged Alex away and away and away. And before she knew it, they were back at the base.

Caleb ran to them, tears in his eyes.

Before anyone could say anything he spoke.

"She's gone."


End file.
